From Pasta to Love
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Naruto pernah mengatakan, sebuah masakan itu terasa sangat enak karena dimasak khusus untuk orang yang dicintai, dan dimasak sembari memikirkan orang yang dicintai. Dan saat Naruto meminta pria itu kembali memasakkan pasta khusus untuknya, saat itu Ia sadar, Ia tidak butuh kelopak bunga untuk mengetahui kalau pria itu tidak mencintainya. Note : FemaleNaruto Story, ItachiFemnaru.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belongs to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **FROM PASTA TO LOVE**

.

 **NARUTO POV**

.

.

Naruto menatap kotak bekal yang berada dihadapan Shizune dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kau mau?"

Anggukan penuh antusias diberikan Naruto sebagai jawaban. Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kepolosan juniornya tersebut, dua tahun bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dan divisi yang sama membuatnya telah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan milik Naruto. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Shizune langsung saja memberikan garpu miliknya kepada Naruto.

"Tapi Shizune-nee, kau kan belum memakannya, tidak mungkin aku yang memakannya terlebih dahulu, lagipula aku hanya ingin menyicipinya saja, karena kelihatannya spaghetti buatanmu sangat enak," lanjut Naruto enggan mengambil garpu yang diberikan Shizune.

Lagi, sang senpai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, kau boleh memakannya terlebih dahulu, dan hei jangan terlalu memuji seperti itu, ini cuma spaghetti biasa dan sausnya juga aku beli yang instan, dan .."

"Tapi Shizune-nee aku serius mengatakan kalau sphagetti buatanmu enak, kemarin aku membeli sphagetti diluar tapi rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu," ujar Naruto memotong penjelasan Shizune.

"Katakan saja kalau kau suka yang gratisan Naruto."

Naruto langsung memasang tatapan protes kepada seniornya bernama Genma yang posisi kubikelnya berada disamping Shizune.

"Enak saja!"

"Aku sering memasak sphagetti ini karena anakku paling suka memakan ini, dan tampaknya dia cuma sukanya makan sphagetti saja, makanya setiap hari aku bangun lebih pagi untuk memasakkan ini buat anakku dan sebagian kubawa untuk bekal di kantor."

Naruto mengangguk singkat, Ia jadi teringat dengan balita cantik berumur satu tahun setengah bernama Kaori, putri kecil sang senpai.

"That's it!"

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa sphagetti buatan Shizune-nee lebih enak, itu karena Shizune-nee memasakknya untuk orang yang dicintainya, untuk anaknya, karena ada cinta didalam masakannya."

Shizune hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tengah berorasi, dan Genma hanya bisa mengelus keningnya, suara Naruto yang berisik telah membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

"Ck, Naruto kau berisik, kembali bekerja sekarang!"

.

.

Terkadang menjadi gadis yang _carefree_ dan _happy go lucky_ seperti Naruto membawa kecemburuan tersendiri bagi beberapa orang disekitarnya terutama rekan wanitanya, kemudahannya dalam bergaul dengan semua orang dari berbagai usia, jenis kelamin dan jabatan, serta sikapnya yang bisa menjadi formal dan informal dalam sekejap membuatnya mudah bergaul dengan seluruh karyawan baik atasan maupun rekan sejawat. Sifatnya yang terkadang usil dan bawaannya yang berisik membuat suasana dikantor lebih hidup, belum lagi kebiasaannya di jam istirahat yang berkunjung keberbagai divisi membuatnya mendapat teman lebih banyak.

Tapi tidak akan ada yang menyangka dengan apa yang keluar dari kedua bibir gadis bersurai pirang itu barusan, yang berhasil membuat beberapa karyawan yang masih berada diruangan saat istirahat siang itu menatap tak percaya kepadanya.

"Kelihatannya spaghetti buatanmu sangat enak Itachi-san."

Naruto menatap pria dihadapannya yang refleks mengangkat wajahnya dari kotak bekal diatas meja, kemudian menatap dirinya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi, usianya beberapa tahun diatasnya. Dirinya berada di Divisi Perencanaan yang berada dilantai dua, sementara Itachi berada di Divisi Pemasaran yang berada dilantai tiga. Ia termasuk sering berkunjung ke divisi ini, tetapi biasanya dia hanya datang untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura ataupun bermain game dengan Kiba.

"Kau mau? Kalau begitu ambilah, aku memberikannya untukmu."

Sakura yang sedang meminum kopinya refleks tersedak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Kiba, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang ada di smartphone-nya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua sapphire nya menatap sang Uchiha, pria yang berada dihadapannya ini telah bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya selama enam bulan, dan selama enam bulan itu belum ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Naruto kepada pria bersurai kelam tersebut. Bawaan Itachi yang pendiam dan terkesan tertutup membuat Naruto selalu berfikir dua kali untuk mengajak sang pria mengobrol, walaupun ia termasuk sering berkunjung ke divisi mereka.

Naruto menatap Itachi yang menutup kembali kotak bekalnya yang belum tersentuh dan merapikannya. Pria itu menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut kehadapan dirinya.

Naruto masih betah diposisi diamnya, otaknya masih mencerna ucapan sang Uchiha yang menawarinya bekal makan siangnya, seakan tersadar Ia pun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya melambaikan keduatangannya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda Itachi-san, silahkan lanjutkan makanmu," ujar Naruto seraya menautkan keduatangannya dibalik punggungnya, Ia pun sudah bergegas pergi namun diurungkannya saat melihat Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dengan kotak bekal ditangannya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, ambilah, ini untukmu."

Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna saat menatap pria bersurai kelam tersebut menarik tangan kanannya dan meletakkan kotak bekal tersebut diatasnya.

Naruto menggenggam kotal bekal tersebut dengan erat, langkahnya terhenti saat Ia telah berada didepan ruangan kerjanya. Ia langsung duduk dan meletakkan kotak bekal tersebut diatas mejanya, dengan perlahan Ia membuka kotak bekal tersebut, sapphire nya kini fokus menatap sphagetti bolognese yang tertata rapi dihadapannya, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Shizune disampingnya.

Perlahan Ia mengambil garpu dan membuat gerakan memutar pada pasta tersebut kemudian membawanya menuju mulutnya. Sapphire nya membulat sempurna tatkala rasa dari pasta tersebut menyentuh indra perasanya, dan tanpa disadarinya tangan kirinya menyentuh pipinya yang masih menggembung.

"Ini sangat enak!"

.

.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika seorang Uchiha Itachi yang dijuluki Ice Prince oleh beberapa fansnya di kantor tersebut bisa tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa, walapun hanya sebuah tawa kecil, dan semua pemandangan itu bisa terjadi berkat seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

"Lalu kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Genma-senpai padaku?"

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba memberi efek dramatis pada kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, Ia pun berdehem pelan.

"Dan sekarang kau mencari suaka ke Divisi Pemasaran? Siapa korbanmu kali ini?"

Pria dihadapannya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat dirinya yang menirukan suara Genma, selama ini Ia hanya mengobrol dengan antusias bersama Sakura dan Kiba, dan hanya karena sebuah bekal pasta yang diberikan sang pria, saat ini Ia bisa mengobrol layaknya sahabat akrab dengan Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku menjawab, 'Aku tidak meminta, tetapi diberikan oleh Itachi-san', tapi kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?"

Naruto tetap bercerita dengan antusiasnya, walau tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Itachi hanya menanggapi celotehan Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi serius, masakanmu ternyata sangat enak Itachi-san, dan aku sudah memasukkannya kedalam list pasta terenak yang pernah kumakan dalam hidupku."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian meregangkan kelima jarinya.

"Pertama itu buatannya Shizune-nee," ujarnya seraya memegang jari kelingking kirinya.

"Kemudian buatanmu," lanjutnya lagi sambil memegang jari manisnya.

Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah tidak-tidak, pasta buatan kalian berdua berada di level keenakan yang sama," ujarnya seraya memberikan sang Uchiha senyuman andalannya.

"Ne Itachi-san, kau mau membuatkannya lagi untukku?"

.

.

Naruto menatap jajaran makanan instan di rak sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Tampaknya malam ini Ia akan memutuskan memakan makanan instan kembali, Ibunya yang berada dikampung halaman pasti akan marah kalau mengetahui anak gadis sematawanyangnya kebanyakan menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli makanan instan daripada membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasak sendiri, dan wanita bersurai merah itu akan kembali berkata bahwa tinggal di Tokyo sendirian bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bukannya Naruto tidak bisa memasak, yah setidaknya Ia bisa memasak masakan sederhana, tetapi karena kesibukan kerjanya Ia jadi lebih suka membeli makanan instan atau makan diluar, dan Ia telah memiliki beberapa tempat favorit dimana Ia terkadang membawa temannya untuk makan bersamanya.

Saat jemarinya menyusuri aneka bento sampai keujung rak makanan instan, tanpa sadar tubuhnya berbenturan dengan seseorang disampingnya, refleks wajahnya diarahkannya untuk menatap seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Itachi-san."

Sang pria menoleh, ekspresi terkejut terpancar diwajahnya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula sedikit membungkuk, Ia menatap Itachi yang tampak terkejut menatap dirinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga tinggal didaerah sini?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ah tidak, tadi aku berencana mengunjungi temanku yang tinggal disini, tetapi ternyata dia sedang tidak berada di apartemennya."

Naruto memegang ujung dagunya dengan tangan kirinya seraya mengangguk kecil.

Naruto melirik Itachi yang menatapnya dan rak makanan instan secara bergantian.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sering memakan makanan instan."

Naruto refleks tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya, Ia jadi malu saat salah satu kebiasaan buruknya diketahui rekan kerjanya, terutama orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Ng, kau tahu kan, terkadang aku pulang terlalu malam dan karena terlalu lelah jadi aku lebih memilih makanan instan, dan makan sendirian diluar kupikir sedikit membosankan."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, batinnya merutuki kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya, dirinya seperti sedang curhat kepada Itachi.

Perlahan Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, Ia menautkan keduatangannya dibalik punggungnya. Sebuah senyuman diberikannya pada sang Uchiha.

"Itachi-san, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Naruto menatap Itachi yang menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar, apa kau suka ramen? Karena aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat ramen paling enak di kota ini."

Naruto menatap Itachi yang masih betah dalam diamnya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang traktir."

Dengan itu Ia menarik pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha dan membawanya keluar dari mini market tersebut.

Naruto menyodorkan daftar menu sesaat setelah keduanya duduk berdampingan di sebuah kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku Ramen, tempat favorit Naruto.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" ujarnya seraya menatap sang Uchiha yang tampak bingung menentukan pilihannya.

"Seluruh ramen milik paman Teuchi sangat enak, kau bisa mencoba Miso Ramen, atau .. "

Naruto dengan antusiasnya menjelaskan seluruh menu favorit dari kedai ramen tersebut, dan akhirnya Miso Ramen menjadi menu pilihan Itachi.

"Aku jamin, kau tidak akan kecewa dengan rasanya, dan pasti setelah ini kau akan ketagihan makan ramen disini."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dua mangkuk ramen tersaji dihadapan Naruto dan Itachi. Kuah kaldu dari ramen milik paman Teuchi menambah kehangatan di malam penghujung November yang terasa sangat dingin.

.

.

Berawal dari pasta kemudian ramen, membuat hubungan Naruto dan Itachi semakin akrab, ditambah sifat Naruto yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja menjadi faktor pendukung kedekatan keduanya. Kini setiap Ia datang ke Divisi Pemasaran, tujuannya bukan hanya mengobrol dengan Sakura maupun Kiba. Bahkan terkadang Itachi juga ikut larut dalam obrolan ketiganya.

Jangan mengira Naruto berkunjung ke Divisi Pemasaran hanya untuk mengobrol hal yang tidak penting, kebanyakan isi obrolan mereka berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

"Kalian lihat hasil pencapaian kalian minggu lalu?" ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk tabel excel pada layar komputer Kiba, dengan Itachi dan Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Target minggu lalu tidak tercapai."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tampak ingin memprotes perkataannya, target yang tidak tercapai minggu lalu adalah segmen milik Sakura dan Kiba.

"Targetnya terlalu besar, divisi mu seharusnya mem-breakdown targetnya lebih realistis."

Naruto menatap Itachi yang tengah memegang ujung dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengatakan kalau target yang diberikan terlalu besar, Kau dan Kiba telah membuat angka itu sebagai target pada LAG Measure kalian, seharusnya kalian coba lihat kembali Lead Measure dan komitmen kalian minggu lalu, apakah seluruh aktivitasnya terlaksana, dan coba buka kembali file WIG kalian, nah seharusnya ini dievaluasi, menurutku Lead Measure yang kalian buat tidak terlalu menendang untuk mencapai sasaran, kemudian ... "

Naruto menatap Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya, pria itu menjelaskan pada Sakura dan Kiba dengan bahasa yang lebih simpel dan mudah dimengerti oleh keduanya. Ia sekarang tidak heran, kenapa pria itu sangat cepat mendapatkan promosi, ternyata selain memiliki wajah yang tampan, Ia juga dikaruniai otak yang cemerlang.

.

.

"Kapan kau mau memasakkan spaghetti untukku?"

Naruto menatap Itachi yang tengah memeriksa jajaran arsip, keduanya saat ini sedang berada di ruangan arsip. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu Itachi diruangan ini.

"Aku akan memberikanmu resepnya dan kau bisa memasaknya sendiri di apartemenmu."

Naruto mendecak pelan, bahkan pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi rasanya berbeda, aku sudah pernah mencobanya."

"Mungkin karena resepnya ada yang kurang atau tata cara memasaknya berbeda."

Lagi, pria itu tidak menatapnya saat kembali menjawab perkataannya.

"Aku kan ingin memakan masakanmu." lirih Naruto pelan sembari berjalan menjauhi Itachi, Ia kembali fokus pada arsip yang sedang dicarinya. Ia yakin ucapannya barusan tidak akan didengar sang Uchiha.

Naruto menatap judul bindex pada rak paling atas, itu dia arsip yang tengah dicarinya. Namun karena letaknya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya harus berjinjit untuk dapat menggapai arsip tersebut.

Ia berjinjit namun tak juga tergapai, Ia berjinjit lebih tinggi lagi dan kali ini ujung jarinya berhasil menyentuh bindex tersebut, dan Ia melompat sebagai aksi finalnya. Ia memang berhasil mengambil bindex arsip yang diinginkannya, namun bukan hanya satu bindex yang terambil, beberapa bindex yang berjajar rapat ikut terjatuh. Refleks Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya, seolah pasrah dengan tumpukan bindex yang akan menimpanya.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara bindex dan lembaran kertas yang berjatuhan, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya, sapphire nya langsung membulat sempurna tatkala bertemu dengan sepasang oniks kelam milik Itachi. Pria itu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya, tanpa disadarinya rona merah menghiasi wajahnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Kau sadar kan, kalau tubuhmu pendek dan tidak bisa menggapai arsip di rak paling atas?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat membuatnya sedikit sulit bergerak.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan lain kali jika tidak bisa mengambil arsip di rak paling atas?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Hm, lain kali aku akan mengambil kursi untuk memanjat."

.

.

Plak,

Naruto menampar kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menyukai pria itu, ingat Naruto, dia itu Uchiha Itachi, rekan kerjamu, professional lah sedikit," ujarnya bermonolog.

Naruto kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga sih berpacaran dengan rekan sekantor, Ino di Divisi Keuangan saja berpacaran dengan Sai, bahkan keduanya berada di Divisi yang sama."

Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Ck, kalaupun aku suka kepadanya, belum tentu dia memiliki perasaan yang sama."

"Tapi .., tadi tanpa ragu-ragu dia menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungiku, dan uh .., pasti rasanya sangat sakit tertimpa tumpukan arsip seperti itu."

Naruto kembali teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi diruang arsip.

"Jangan-jangan Itachi-san juga ..."

Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia tidak berani berfikir lebih jauh lagi. Perlahan Ia menarik selimutnya sampai keleher, kemudian menutup perlahan kedua sapphire nya. Dan dalam tidurnya Ia pun tersenyum, malam itu Ia bermimpi pria bersurai kelam itu berjalan berdampingan dengannya, dengan seorang balita berada didalam gendongannya.

.

.

Naruto menatap surat perjalanan dinas yang berada diatas meja Itachi, saat ini Ia kembali menghabiskan sisa jam makan siangnya diruangan Itachi.

"Kau mendapat dinas ke Osaka?"

Naruto menatap Itachi yang mengangguk singkat sembari menatap dirinya yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto bersyukur saat ini Kiba sedang keluar, sehingga dirinya bisa menggunakan kursi kerja Kiba yang bersebelahan dengan milik Itachi.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Naruto menatap Itachi yang kembali mengambil surat perjalanan dinas miliknya.

"Sepertinya akan diundur, tapi aku belum tahu kapan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, saat kau di Osaka nanti kau harus mencoba takoyaki yang dijual didepan gerbang Osaka Castle, itu adalah takoyaki terenak yang pernah kumakan seumur hidupku, terus juga jangan lupa makan okonomiyaki di Chibo Restaurant yang ada di Dotombori, tapi sebagai tips kau harus datang satu jam lebih awal dari jam makan malam, supaya tidak lama mengantri, terus kau juga harus menyicipi cheese cake dari Rikuro Oji-san, rasanya sangat lembut dan fluffy."

Naruto memegang kedua pipinya dengan kepalanya yang Ia miringkan, Ia tengah membayangkan seluruh makanan enak itu berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa isi dikepalamu hanya ada makanan?"

Ucapan singkat Itachi yang menohok membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan Itachi.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau harus membelikanku pocky ukuran jumbo dan Pringles rasa okonomiyaki pulang dari Osaka."

Naruto menatap Itachi yang hanya mendengus pelan mendengar seluruh permintaannya.

"Dan satu lagi,"

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, yang membuat atensi pria itu kembali fokus pada dirinya.

"Kapan kau akan memasakkan spaghetti untukku?"

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Dan disinilah Ia saat ini, duduk dihadapan pria yang disukainya. Senyum bahagianya tidak pernah sirna sejak Ia menginjakkan kakinya diruangan Divisi Pemasaran tersebut, terlebih yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu adalah karena pria yang disukainya itu tengah menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi spaghetti bolognese kehadapannya.

Akhirnya pria itu memasakkan spaghetti untuknya.

"Itadakimasu!"

Ujarnya riang seraya merapatkan keduatangannya, Ia kemudian melirik Itachi yang menatapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang digunakannya untuk menopang wajahnya.

Naruto mengambil garpu dan membuat gerakan memutar pada pasta tersebut kemudian membawanya menuju mulutnya.

Perlahan senyuman dan ekspresi ceria itu menghilang dari wajahnya tatkala rasa pasta itu ditangkap oleh lidahnya.

Ia kembali memutar garpunya dan memasukkan pasta itu kedalam mulutnya, sampai seluruh isi dari kotak bekal itu habis tak tersisa. Perlahan Ia meletakkan garpunya, menutup kembali kotal bekal tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Naruto benar-benar berdoa Ia bisa berhasil menirukan senyuman Shimura Sai.

.

.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan si Uchiha itu?"

Naruto refleks mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ino.

"Iya, kelihatannya kalian berdua sangat akrab sekali."

Dan kali ini Hinata yang ikut berkomentar.

Naruto kembali fokus pada ramen instan dihadapannya, kali ini Ia menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di pantry bersama dengan rekan-rekan wanitanya.

"Bukannya aku juga sangat akrab dengan Sai maupun Kiba? Sesama rekan kerja sudah sewajarnya kita akrab bukan?"

Naruto mendengar Ino mendecak pelan.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Naruto? Maksudku ..."

Naruto menatap Ino yang mengurungkan niatnya melanjutkan perkataannya. Gadis dengan surai pirang pucat itu melambaikan tangannya dihadapannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pikir kau suka pada si Uchiha itu."

Naruto berusaha membuat raut wajahnya setenang mungkin dan tidak berekspresi berlebihan, untuk membuat Ino yakin jika asumsinya barusan adalah salah.

"Karena setahuku Uchiha Itachi itu memiliki kekasih."

Dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya, dan akhirnya Ia tahu kenapa rasa pasta yang dimakannya berbeda dengan pasta yang pernah diberikan Itachi diawal padanya.

Sudah jelas, berbeda orang yang dituju, maka akan berbeda pula rasanya. Dan itu membuat Naruto kembali teringat pada sebuah haiku yang pernah dibacanya.

 _i don't need any_

 _flower's petals to know that_

 _you do not love me_

.

.

Naruto menatap layar smartphone-nya. Ia kembali membaca pesan sang Ibu, tampaknya kali ini Ia harus menuruti permintaan sang Ibu.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, sebelum akhirnya Ia berjalan mengambil kopernya yang disimpannya disudut kamarnya.

Tampaknya Ia harus mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

.

Naruto menatap restaurant Izakaya yang berada tak jauh dari kantornya, tanpa disadarinya kakinya melangkah menuju restaurant tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Refleks Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Itachi yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. Perlahan Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ne Itachi, kau mau menemani aku minum, aku yang traktir."

.

.

Naruto meletakkan gelas sake nya yang sudah kosong, kemudian tangannya kembali menggapai botol sake dan perlahan menuangkannya kedalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Ia kembali mendekatkan gelas tersebut ke bibirnya, perlahan cairan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti minum sekarang."

Naruto melirik Itachi yang tengah menatapnya. Perlahan Ia kembali meletakkan gelas sake nya yang telah kosong diatas meja.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karena tiga botol sake ini," ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada pria disampingnya.

"Wajahmu sudah memerah, kau mulai mabuk."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala botol sake yang hendak diambilnya berhasil diambil oleh Itachi.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, baiklah itu untukmu, aku akan memesan lagi."

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Itachi.

"Paman, aku minta satu botol lagi."

Dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali mendapatkan sake yang diinginkannya, dan kali ini tangannya lebih cepat menggapai botol sake tersebut dari sang Uchiha.

"Ahh.., sudah lama aku tidak minum seperti ini," ujar Naruto sesaat setelah menegak habis sake yang baru dituangnya.

Naruto menatap ekspresi Itachi yang tampak kesal padanya.

"Ne Itachi, ayo kita bermain game."

Pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi tertarik, sehingga membuat Naruto mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Nama permainannya Kiss, Marry, Kill."

Naruto dengan keduatangannya yang masih setia menggenggam lengan Itachi, menatap pria itu yang sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Setelah kau mencium orang tersebut, menikahinya, kemudian kau membunuhnya? Aku baru tahu kau memiliki jiwa psikopat."

Naruto mendecak pelan.

"Bukan seperti itu permainannya, disini kau akan diberikan tiga orang yang berbeda, kemudian kau harus menentukan ..."

Naruto kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Itachi.

"Sudahlah lupakan."

Naruto kembali tersenyum tatkala sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'If We Got Married'?"

"Aku tahu tatapanmu, tentu saja ada permainan seperti itu," lanjut Naruto seolah tahu isi pikiran Itachi.

"Cara bermainnya sangat mudah, kau hanya menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan kalau seandainya kita menikah, itu saja."

Naruto menatap Itachi yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah, kalau begitu kau mulai duluan."

Naruto berdehem pelan.

"Pertama, kita akan menikah di sebuah gereja, kau tengah menungguku di altar, dan saat aku masuk kedalam gereja dan berjalan menuju altar kau menangis,"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Itachi menginterupsinya.

"Tentu saja kau harus menangis, kau terharu karena melihatku sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan kau juga terharu karena merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung bisa menikahiku," ujar Naruto seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, terus .."

"Hm..,"

Naruto memegang ujung dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, terus saat aku hamil, ditengah malam aku ingin memakan ramen Ichiraku, lalu walau kesal kau tetap pergi ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi, tapi sayangnya kedai paman Teuchi sudah tutup, dan kau menggedor paksa pintu kedai paman Teuchi."

"Tunggu, kau men-skip malam pengantin kita?"

Naruto memukul lengan pria disampingnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ecchi."

Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Itachi yang tertawa kearahnya.

"Bisakah kau diam terlebih dahulu, agar aku bisa menyelesaikannya, nanti akan ada giliranmu."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

"Hm, sampai dimana tadi? Ah, lalu ternyata kita memiliki bayi kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan kedua bayi kembar kita mewarisi warna rambut dan bola matamu, wajah mereka sangat mirip denganmu, tapi salah satu anak kita sifatnya mewarisi sifat ku yang ceria, hm .., lebih baik sang adik yang mewarisi sifatku, sedangkan sang kakak mewarisi sifatmu yang tenang cenderung pendiam."

Naruto kembali menceritakan imajinasinya pada pria disampingnya, sesekali Ia tersenyum dan tertawa dan berfikir pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali jika semua itu benar-benar bisa terwujud.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu."

Naruto menatap Itachi yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa, dia heran, apa sebegitu lucunyakah cerita imajinasi 'kehidupan pernikahan mereka' ala dirinya sehingga membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu tak berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak-tidak, ini sudah larut malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Itachi yang kini tengah berdiri dan menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Perlahan Ia menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar, bahkan walau cuma khayalan pria itu tidak mau menikah dengan dirinya.

Naruto menghapus air mata yang tak disadarinya lolos dari kedua sapphire nya.

"Ne Itachi, kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujarnya seraya melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Itachi, sesaat Ia melihat ekspresi diwajah Itachi berubah.

"Kau mabuk, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto yang telah berhasil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkaram Itachi perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mabuk, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Na .."

"Ah, taksi!"

Sesaat kemudian, taksi yang dipanggil Naruto berhenti. Dengan hati-hati gadis bersurai pirang itu masuk, pintu taksi pun otomatis tertutup. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela, menatap pria bermarga Uchiha itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Itachi, ja ne!" ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman terakhirnya.

Senyuman diwajah Naruto perlahan sirna sesaat setelah taxi yang dinaikinya melaju meninggalkan Itachi, dan didalam taxi disepanjang perjalanannya Ia menangis, Ia menangisi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

Satu persatu sahabatnya memeluknya secara bergantian.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Naruto."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah menghapus airmatanya dengan tissue.

"Oh, siapa lagi teman bermain game ku?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menatap Kiba.

"Kiba, kita masih bisa bermain bersama, kau tinggal menghubungiku dan memintaku agar aku online."

"Aku pasti akan merindukan celotehanmu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Genma yang tengah mengacak rambutnya.

"Bukannya senpai selalu mengataiku berisik, dan menyurhku untuk diam?"

"Naruto ... "

Dan kali ini Shizune memeluknya dengan erat sembari menangis. Shizune adalah rekan kerja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Hei-hei, aku hanya pulang kembali ke Hokaido, kenapa kalian menangis seperti ini? Ck, walau aku tidak bekerja lagi disini bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi kan? Sesekali aku akan mengunjungi kalian disini, atau kalian bisa mengunjungiku ke Hokaido."

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan mengatakan 'good bye' melainkan 'see you'."

.

.

Naruto menatap boarding pass miliknya, sebentar lagi waktunya untuk boarding. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, sebenarnya Ia belum berpamitan pada satu orang lagi, yaitu pada Uchiha Itachi.

Di hari terakhirnya di kantor, pria itu malah sedang berada di Osaka. Ia sempat berfikir, mungkin Ia akan berpamitan pada pria itu melalui telfon, tapi Ia baru sadar, Ia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponsel pria itu. Bukankah mereka berteman? Tetapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah saling bertukar nomor handphone?

Suara panggilan boarding akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, Ia pun segera mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya kedalam tas miliknya.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Ia berada di Hokaido, kampung halamannya. Ibunya meminta dirinya untuk kembali ke Hokaido dan membantunya mengurus toko manisan yang merupakan warisan turun menurun dari keluarga sang Ibu. Semenjak kematian sang ayah tiga tahun yang lalu, sang Ibu mengurus toko seorang diri. Saat Naruto lulus kuliah, Ia telah berencana untuk kembali ke Hokaido, untuk tinggal bersama sang Ibu, Namun sang Ibu tahu, dirinya ingin sekali mencoba bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar sesaat setelah Ia lulus dari Universitas Tokyo, dan dengan sekali test, Ia berhasil masuk disalah satu perusahaan ternama di kota Tokyo tersebut.

Dua tahun, dua tahun dirasa Naruto telah cukup untuk merasakan menjadi pekerja kantoran, kini Ia kembali membantu sang Ibu meneruskan usaha toko kue tradisional warisan leluhurnya.

"Naruto, Ibu akan pergi berbelanja sebentar, persedian bahan kita sudah menipis."

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah Ia membuka pintu toko.

"Kau berani kan, Ibu tinggal sendiri?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ibu, umurku sudah 24 tahun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sang Ibu tersenyum, kemudian menatap kembali sang anak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ibu pergi dulu."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada sang Ibu, sebelum sosok sang Ibu menghilang berbarengan dengan pintu yang ditutup. Naruto menghela nafasnya, Ia kemudian mengambil majalah dan membacanya, mencoba mengusir rasa bosan.

Sling ..,

Naruto refleks mengangkat wajahnya untuk menyapa pengunjung tokonya tatkala mendengar suara bel berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang membuka pintu tokonya.

"Selamat da .., Itachi?"

Sapaan Naruto terhenti tatkala Ia melihat sosok Itachi tengah berdiri dipintu tokonya. Pria itu tampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya, bahkan keringat terlihat menghiasi keningnya.

"Naruto .."

Naruto menatap Itachi yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **From Pasta to Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itachi POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiba, gunakan skill ketigamu untuk membunuh dia!"

"Tidak bisa Naruto, manna ku tidak cukup."

"Ck, kan sudah aku katakan, tidak perlu membantu thesorrow itu untuk mengalahkan Lord, kau seharusnya membantu aku untuk menghancurkan tower ini, dia bisa mengalahkan Lord seorang diri."

Itachi melirik dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang tampak sedang fokus pada game online di smartphone mereka. Salah satunya adalah Inuzuka Kiba, rekan satu divisnya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang perempuan bersurai pirang, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dari Divisi Perencanaan. Suara berisik keduanya saat bermain game membuat dirinya sedikit terganggu, tapi berhubung saat ini adalah jam istirahat, maka Itachi tidak menyalahkan keduanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, gadis itu sering datang ke divisinya, paling sering disaat jam istirahat seperti ini, terkadang dia datang untuk mengajak Sakura salah satu rekan sedivisinya juga untuk makan siang bersama, atau mengobrol hal-hal seputar wanita dengan gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Tapi seringkali juga gadis bersurai pirang itu datang keruangannya untuk bermain game bersama atau mengganggu Kiba, tapi Itachi bisa memastikan bahwa pria pencinta anjing itu sama sekali tidak merasa kesal atau marah saat Naruto mulai mengganggu dirinya yang sedang bekerja. Bahkan terkadang gadis itu terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan Hatake-san, manager mereka.

Benar-benar tipikal gadis yang ramah, ceria, dan easy going.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Hampir seluruh orang yang ada di divisinya senang mengobrol dengannya, bahkan atasan mereka Hatake Kakashi sering memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Hanya dia, hanya dia yang sama sekali belum pernah sepatahkatapun mengobrol dengan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, padahal dirinya sudah berada enam bulan di kantor ini.

.

.

Itachi menatap kotak bekal berisi spaghetti dihadapannya, ingin rasanya Ia membuangnya. Menatap spaghetti itu sama saja membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian pagi tadi, pagi ini Ia bangun cukup pagi hanya untuk membuatkan spaghetti kesukaan kekasihnya, Izumi. Sebuah senyuman tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya saat dirinya memasak pasta tersebut sampai membawanya ke depan pintu apartemen sang kekasih. Namun senyuman itu langsung menghilang seketika, tatkala seorang pria seumuran dengannya yang membukakan pintu apartemen sang kekasih dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. Dan Itachi tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk memutuskan pergi meninggalkan apartemen tersebut tatkala sosok Izumi yang hanya berbalut handuk muncul dari balik tubuh sang pria.

Ia masih bisa mengingat raut wajah bersalah Izumi saat menatapnya, dan setengah jam setelah dirinya tiba dikantor, Ia melihat pesan yang masuk ke smartphone nya.

" _Itachi maaf, aku ingin kita putus, kau terlalu baik untukku."_

Alasan klise.

Jadi, apa dia harus menjadi _bad boy_ agar Izumi menyukainya?

Ck, lupakan. Seharusnya Ia memang mendengar ucapan Shisui yang mengatakan Izumi bukan wanita sebaik yang dipikirkannya, tapi sudahlah, setidaknya Ia lebih cepat disadarkan. Lupakan Izumi, hidup harus tetap berjalan.

Itachi kembali menatap spaghetti dihadapannya, Ia kembali menutup kotak bekal tersebut, pandangannya tetap lurus kebawah menatap kotak bekalnya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kelihatannya spaghetti buatanmu sangat enak Itachi-san."

Suara itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi refleks mengangkat wajahnya, oniks kelamnya langsung tertuju pada wajah cantik gadis bersurai pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Gadis itu menatapnya, atau bisa dibilang menatap kotak bekalnya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan 45 derajat dan salah satu jari telunjuknya berada dibibirnya.

"Kau mau? Kalau begitu ambilah, aku memberikannya untukmu."

Kata-kata itu refleks keluar dari bibirnya, Itachi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang tampak menyemburkan minumannya, dan Ia juga bisa melihat Kiba yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang ada di smartphone-nya.

Ia kembali menatap gadis yang berada dihadapannya, Naruto tampak mengedipkan kedua sapphire nya menatap dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Itachi menutup kembali kotak bekalnya yang belum tersentuh dan merapikannya. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut kehadapan Naruto, gadis itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda Itachi-san, silahkan lanjutkan makanmu," ujar Naruto seraya menautkan keduatangannya dibalik punggungnya, gadis itu tampak bergegas pergi namun diurungkannya saat melihat dirinya bangkit dari kursi dengan kotak bekal ditangan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, ambilah, ini untukmu."

Kedua sapphire gadis itu membulat sempurna saat menatap dirinya menarik tangan kanan sang gadis dan meletakkan kotak bekal tersebut diatasnya.

Itachi menatap Naruto yang perlahan berjalan keluar ruangannya sembari memegang erat kotak bekal yang diberikannya.

.

.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika dirinya, Uchiha Itachi yang dijuluki Ice Prince oleh beberapa fansnya di kantor tersebut bisa tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa, walapun hanya sebuah tawa kecil, dan semua pemandangan itu bisa terjadi berkat seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

"Lalu kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Genma-senpai padaku?"

Ia menatap Naruto yang menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba memberi efek dramatis pada kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, gadis itu pun berdehem pelan.

"Dan sekarang kau mencari suaka ke Divisi Pemasaran? Siapa korbanmu kali ini?"

Itachi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menirukan suara Genma, selama ini gadis itu hanya mengobrol dengan antusias bersama Sakura dan Kiba, dan hanya karena sebuah bekal pasta yang diberikannya, saat ini Ia bisa mengobrol layaknya sahabat akrab dengan Naruto, ternyata tidak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis seperti Naruto bisa mengobrol layaknya teman akrab dengan dirinya, Ia menatap Naruto yang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tentu saja aku menjawab, _'Aku tidak meminta, tetapi diberikan oleh Itachi-san'_ , tapi kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?"

Naruto tetap bercerita dengan antusiasnya, walau tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Itachi hanya menanggapi celotehan Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi serius, masakanmu ternyata sangat enak Itachi-san, dan aku sudah memasukkannya kedalam list pasta terenak yang pernah kumakan dalam hidupku."

Itachi menatap Naruto, gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian meregangkan kelima jarinya.

"Pertama itu buatannya Shizune-nee," ujarnya seraya memegang jari kelingking kirinya.

"Kemudian buatanmu," lanjutnya lagi sambil memegang jari manisnya.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah tidak-tidak, pasta buatan kalian berdua berada di level keenakan yang sama," ujarnya seraya memberikan dirinya senyuman andalannya.

Itachi menatap Naruto yang terdiam sesaat, kemudian gadis itu menautkan keduatangannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Ne Itachi-san, kau mau membuatkannya lagi untukku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang Itachi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen, dimana salah satu penghuni aprtemen tersebut adalah Izumi, mantan kekasihnya.

Ck,

Ia mendecak pelan, perlahan Ia membalikkan badannya, Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Jika Shisui sepupunya tahu Ia masih ingin mengunjungi Izumi, pasti sang sepupu akan memarahinya habis-habisan, dan mungkin lelaki itu akan kembali berkata,

" _Uchiha dilahirkan sebagai Casanova, jadi jangan pernah mengemis cinta pada wanita yang sudah mencampakkanmu, kau benar-benar membuat derajat seorang Uchiha turun."_

Hey, dirinya bukan mau mengemis cinta Izumi kembali, hanya saja Ia ingin alasan yang jelas dari wanita itu, kenapa wanita itu sampai tega berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Ia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan bangunan apartemen tersebut. Oniksnya menatap sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, sepertinya sebuah bir kalengan bisa membantu pikirannya lebih rileks.

Itachi menatap jajaran minuman kaleng didalam cooler minimarket, pandangannya langsung teralih saat dirasakannya tubuhnya berbenturan dengan seseorang disampingnya, refleks wajahnya diarahkannya untuk menatap seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Itachi-san," panggil sang gadis.

Itachi menoleh, ekspresi terkejut terpancar diwajahnya.

"Naruto?" gumamnya kemudian.

Ia menatap Naruto yang menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga tinggal didaerah sini?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah tidak, tadi aku berencana mengunjungi temanku yang tinggal disini, tetapi ternyata dia sedang tidak berada di apartemennya," bohongnya kemudian, Ia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Itachi menatap Naruto memegang ujung dagunya dengan tangan kirinya seraya mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian melirik Naruto dan rak makanan instan secara bergantian.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sering memakan makanan instan," ujarnya kemudian.

Gadis itu refleks tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya, sepertinya Ia jadi malu saat salah satu kebiasaan buruknya diketahui dirinya.

"Ng, kau tahu kan, terkadang aku pulang terlalu malam dan karena terlalu lelah jadi aku lebih memilih makanan instan, dan makan sendirian diluar kupikir sedikit membosankan."

Itachi menatap Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan wajah tertunduk, ah gadis itu benar, Ia juga sering merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia menatap Naruto yang perlahan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, gadis itu menautkan keduatangannya dibalik punggungnya. Sebuah senyuman diberikannya pada dirinya.

"Itachi-san, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Itachi menggeleng singkat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar, apa kau suka ramen? Karena aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat ramen paling enak di kota ini."

Itachi terdiam sesaat, ramen? Bukannya biasanya gadis seusia dia akan menghindari makanan berlemak seperti ramen? Apalagi sebagai makan malam.

"Tenang saja, aku yang traktir."

Itachi seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, dan baru saja Ia ingin menjawab ajakan Naruto, dirasakannya gadis itu telah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari mini market tersebut.

Itachi menatap Naruto yang menyodorkan daftar menu sesaat setelah keduanya duduk berdampingan di sebuah kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto mengatakan ini adalah tempat favoritnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" ujarnya seraya menatap dirinya yang masih betah membaca setiap menu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Seluruh ramen milik paman Teuchi sangat enak, kau bisa mencoba Miso Ramen, Cicken Katsu Ramen, atau .. "

Itachi mendengar Naruto yang dengan antusiasnya menjelaskan seluruh menu favorit dari kedai ramen tersebut, Ia sampai berfikir, seberapa sering gadis itu memakan ramen di kedai ini, Ia hampir hapal seluruh menu yang ada, dan menjelasakannya dengan panjang lebar, dan akhirnya Miso Ramen menjadi menu pilihan Itachi.

"Aku jamin, kau tidak akan kecewa dengan rasanya, dan pasti setelah ini kau akan ketagihan makan ramen disini."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, sepertinya pemilik kedai ramen ini sudah memiliki brand ambassador nya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dua mangkuk ramen tersaji dihadapan Itachi dan Naruto. Itachi menyicipi kuah ramen pesanannya, dan Ia setuju, ramen di kedai ini memang sangat enak. Kuah kaldu dari ramen milik paman Teuchi menambah kehangatan di malam penghujung November yang terasa sangat dingin, dan melihat senyuman Naruto saat melahap ramennya membuat hati Itachi juga ikut menghangat.

.

.

Itachi tidak pernah menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin hari semakin akrab. Semua berawal dari pasta kemudian ramen, ditambah sifat Naruto yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja menjadi faktor pendukung kedekatan keduanya. Kini setiap gadis itu datang ke Divisi Pemasaran, Ia menjadi salah satu objek tujuan kedatangan sang gadis.

Gadis itu berkunjung ke Divisi Pemasaran bukan hanya untuk mengobrol hal yang tidak penting, kebanyakan isi obrolan mereka juga berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Naruto bisa dikatakan sangat memahami pekerjaannya sebagai staf perencanaan, jadi sangat mengasyikkan bertukar pendapat dengan gadis itu.

"Kalian lihat hasil pencapaian kalian minggu lalu?"

Itachi menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba, saat ini Ia, Sakura, dan Naruto berada pada meja kerja milik Kiba.

"Target minggu lalu tidak tercapai," lanjut gadis itu.

"Targetnya terlalu besar, divisi mu seharusnya mem-breakdown targetnya lebih realistis."

Itachi menatap Sakura yang mencoba memberikan alasan kepada Naruto, Ia kemudian memegang ujung dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya sembari berfikir.

"Kita tidak bisa mengatakan kalau target yang diberikan terlalu besar, Kau dan Kiba telah membuat angka itu sebagai target pada LAG Measure kalian, seharusnya kalian coba lihat kembali Lead Measure dan komitmen kalian minggu lalu, apakah seluruh aktivitasnya terlaksana, dan coba buka kembali file WIG kalian, nah seharusnya ini dievaluasi, menurutku Lead Measure yang kalian buat tidak terlalu menendang untuk mencapai sasaran, kemudian apakah kalian melakukan evaluasi secara harian?"

Itachi kemudian menggunakan bahasa yang lebih simpel dan mudah dimengerti oleh kedua rekannya tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Kiba menganggukkan kepala mereka, tampaknya keduanya paham dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Jadi seperti itu, apa kalian berdua mengerti?"

Itachi menatap Kiba dan Sakura yang kembali mengangguk.

.

.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang arsip, ditangannya terdapat selembar kertas bertuliskan nomor rak tempat arsip yang ingin diambilnya berada. Rencana audit internal minggu depan membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus mengumpulkan beberapa arsip fisik untuk diperiksa.

"Naruto?"

Gadis itu menoleh padanya, Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu diruang arsip ini.

"Itachi-san?"

Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut saat menatap dirinya, dan lagi _'Itachi-san'?_ Ingin sekali rasanya Ia menyuruh gadis itu tidak terlalu seformal itu pada dirinya, Ia saja hanya memanggil sang gadis dengan namanya, dan bukannya mereka juga sudah berteman akrab.

"Kau juga mencari arsip untuk audit minggu depan yah?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat menatap Naruto, keduanya kemudian sibuk dengan pencarian arsip masing-masing.

"Kapan kau mau memasakkan spaghetti untukku?"

Itachi refleks menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya, gadis itu bertanya padanya dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada rak arsip didepannya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap jajaran arsip dihadapannya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu resepnya dan kau bisa memasaknya sendiri di apartemenmu."

Ia menjawabnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada gadis itu. Bukannya Ia tidak ingin memasakkan pasta untuk gadis itu, hanya saja, spaghetti akan membuatnya teringat kembali pada kejadian di apartemen Izumi kala pagi itu.

"Tapi rasanya berbeda, aku sudah pernah mencobanya."

Gadis itu mulai beralasan.

"Mungkin karena resepnya ada yang kurang atau tata cara memasaknya berbeda."

Pandangannya tetap fokus pada jajaran arsip didepannya.

"Aku kan ingin memakan masakanmu."

Ucapan Naruto terdengar sangat pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Ia refleks menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

' _Apa gadis itu sebegitunya menyukai masakannya?'_

Itachi kembali menatap rak dihadapannya, namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada ucapan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, suaranya terdengar lirih dan terkesan sedih.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia pun berjalan mencari sosok Naruto, Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat dilihatnya Naruto sedang susah payah menggapai arsip yang terletak dirak paling atas. Gadis itu tampak tidak menyerah untuk menggapai arsip tersebut dengan tubuh pendeknya, setelah berjinjit tidak juga tergapai, Ia malah mulai melompat untuk menggapai arsip yang diinginkannya, dan kedua oniksnya melebar sempurna tatkala dilihatnya tumpukan arsip mulai berjatuhan dan hendak menimpa tubuh Naruto. Refleks Ia berlari dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi sang gadis dari tumpukan arsip.

Gadis itu menunduk, seakan pasrah dengan tumpukan arsip yang akan berjatuhan menimpa dirinya, dan disaat dirasakannya tak juga ada arsip yang mengenai tubuhnya, Ia pun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

Oniksnya bersibobrok dengan kedua sapphire milik sang gadis, baru kali ini Ia melihat kedua sapphire Naruto dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sapphire sebiru langit, secerah langit di musim panas. Ia menatap wajah sang gadis yang mulai memerah.

"Kau sadar kan, kalau tubuhmu pendek dan tidak bisa menggapai arsip di rak paling atas?"

Entah mengapa malah kalimat yang terkesan kasar itu yang keluar dari bibir Itachi, padahal sebenarnya Ia ingin menanyakan pada sang gadis apakah Ia baik-baik saja, apakah ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang terluka.

Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang mengangguk pelan, sementara wajahnya tak seinchi pun Ia jauhkan dari wajah Naruto.

Ia masih kesal pada kecerobohan Naruto, bagaimana seandainya jika Ia tidak ada tadi, pastinya tubuh kecil gadis itu sudah tertimbun tumpukan arsip.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan lain kali jika tidak bisa mengambil arsip di rak paling atas?" tanyanya kesal, setidaknya Ia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada sang gadis, seharusnya gadis itu memanggil seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya untuk mengambil arsip yang tinggi, misalnya saja orang itu adalah dia. Itachi tidak akan keberatan jika gadis itu sedikit bergantung pada dirinya.

Itachi kembali menatap Naruto, gadis itu kembali mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Hm, lain kali aku akan mengambil kursi untuk memanjat."

Jawaban yang salah.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya, dan ikut menarik tubuh Naruto, membuat gadis itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya, posisi keduanya nyaris seperti akan berpelukan. Perlahan Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumaksud, seharusnya kau memanggilku jika tidak bisa menggapainya."

.

.

Itachi masih terdiam diruang arsip, sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak Naruto pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Astaga, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, dimana Naruto dengan terbata menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata _'I-iya'_ padanya, gadis itupun bergegas pergi dengan wajah yang merona meninggalkan dirinya, melupakan tumpukan arsip yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya.

Wajar gadis itu pergi dengan wajah merona, sejauh ini belum pernah sekalipun Itachi berada sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan ditubuh gadis itu tatkala Ia membisikkan kalimatnya pada sang gadis.

Dan Itachi bersyukur Ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat itu, pada saat Ia berdiri dan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja, entah mengapa seperti ada dorongan pada dirinya untuk memeluk gadis itu, memeluknya sebagai tanda syukur bahwa Ia tidak terluka sedikitpun, dan mengabaikan punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat dijatuhi tumpukan arsip.

Itachi kembali menghela nafasnya kasar, Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebih baik Ia kembali menata arsip yang berjatuhan akibat ulah Naruto.

.

.

Itachi meletakkan kembali surat perjalanan dinas yang diberikan oleh Manager Hatake padanya tadi pagi. Osaka, Hatake Kakashi memintanya untuk melakukan supervisi ke salah satu cabang mereka yang berada dikota itu.

Ia terlalu fokus pada selembar kertas tersebut, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis bersurai pirang dihadapannya.

"Itachi-san, itu …"

Refleks Itachi mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang gadis yang tampak menundukkan wajahnya seraya memainkan kedua jemari telunjuknya, sikapnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti salah seorang staf bernama Hinata dari Divisi SDM dan Umum.

"Itu, yang kemarin diruang arsip, maaf yah, tanpa sadar aku malah pergi meninggalkanmu seorang diri membereskan arsip yang berjatuhan karena ulahku."

Suaranya terkesan malu-malu, Itachi masih terus menatap gadis bersurai pirang tersebut yang tidak berani menatap wajahnya secara langsung.

"Tidak masalah." jawabnya singkat.

Gadis itu kini menatapnya, tampak raut wajahnya berubah, ingin memprotes perkataan dirinya.

"Tapi itu kan kesalahanku, seharusnya kan aku yang …"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat gestur Naruto yang mendadak berubah.

"Ini kan?"

Naruto menatap surat perjalanan dinas yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Kau mendapat dinas ke Osaka?"

Ingin rasanya Itachi tertawa dalam hati, cepat sekali pikiran gadis ini teralihkan.

Itachi mengangguk singkat, oniksnya kemudian menatap Naruto yang hendak duduk disampingnya. Saat ini Kiba sedang keluar, sehingga gadis itu bisa menggunakan kursi kerja Kiba yang bersebelahan dengan miliknya.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Itachi yang kembali mengambil surat perjalanan dinas miliknya melirik singkat kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sepertinya akan diundur, tapi aku belum tahu kapan."

Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, saat kau di Osaka nanti kau harus mencoba takoyaki yang dijual didepan gerbang Osaka Castle, itu adalah takoyaki terenak yang pernah kumakan seumur hidupku, terus juga jangan lupa makan okonomiyaki di Chibo Restaurant yang ada di Dotombori, tapi sebagai tips, kau harus datang satu jam lebih awal dari jam makan malam, supaya tidak lama mengantri, terus kau juga harus menyicipi cheese cake dari Rikuro Oji-san, rasanya sangat lembut dan fluffy."

Itachi tersenyum menatap Naruto yang tengah memegang kedua pipinya dengan kepalanya yang Ia miringkan, tampaknya gadis itu tengah membayangkan seluruh makanan enak itu berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa isi dikepalamu hanya ada makanan?"

Ucapan singkatnya seketika membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi perkataannya. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Oh iya, dan jangan lupa, kau harus membelikanku Pocky ukuran jumbo dan Pringles rasa okonomiyaki pulang dari Osaka."

Itachi hanya mendengus pelan mendengar seluruh permintaan Naruto, Ia sudah membayangkan berapa banyak barang yang harus dibawanya dari Osaka untuk gadis itu.

"Dan satu lagi,"

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, yang membuat atensinya kembali fokus pada sang gadis.

"Kapan kau akan memasakkan spaghetti untukku?"

Lagi, pertanyaan yang sama. Dan tampaknya kali ini Ia benar-benar akan memasakkan spaghetti untuk gadis itu.

.

.

Itachi menatap jajaran bahan masakan dihadapannya, Ia kembali memeriksa seluruh bahan, memastikan semuanya lengkap. Seperti permintaan gadis bersurai pirang itu entah yang sudah keberapa kali, hari ini Ia akan memasakkan pasta untuknya.

Padahal sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tapi saat Ia menatap spaghetti yang baru saja ditiriskannya, Ia kembali teringat pada Izumi.

Tidak, Ia sudah lama tidak memiliki perasaan lagi pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu hanya masa lalu, yang menyadarkannya betapa naifnya dirinya, berfikir bahwa perempuan itu akan menjaga hubungan mereka seperti dirinya.

Sekarang Ia membenarkan perkataan Izumi, dirinya memang tidak pantas untuk perempuan itu, Ia terlalu baik untuk perempuan itu.

Itachi menghela nafasnya kasar, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kenapa Ia malah mengingat Izumi saat ini?

Jika dulu Ia memasak spaghetti tersebut sembari mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Izumi, maka saat ini Ia malah mengingat kebodohannya yang tidak sadar telah dikhianati Izumi.

.

.

Gadis itu benar-benar datang dan menagih janjinya.

Dan disinilah Itachi tengah menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi spaghetti pada Naruto. Tampak senyum bahagianya tidak pernah sirna dari wajah cantiknya, membuatnya tertawa dalam hati, apa sebegitu bahagianya gadis itu saat menerima masakannya.

Oh, gadis ini seharusnya memakan masakan Ibunya, karena masakan sang Ibu jauh lebih enak dari masakan sederhananya itu.

"Itadakimasu!" ujarnya riang seraya merapatkan keduatangannya.

Itachi menatapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang digunakannya untuk menopang wajahnya. Gadis itu mengambil garpu dan membuat gerakan memutar pada pasta tersebut kemudian membawanya menuju mulutnya.

Perlahan senyuman dan ekspresi ceria yang semula terpampang diwajah sang gadis menghilang, sesaat setelah makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Itachi refleks mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi penuh tanya terpancar diwajahnya. Ini bukan ekspresi yang diharapkannya dari Naruto.

Ia menatap sang gadis yang kembali memutar garpunya dan memasukkan pasta itu kedalam mulutnya, sampai seluruh isi dari kotak bekal itu habis tak tersisa. Perlahan gadis itu meletakkan garpunya, menutup kembali kotal bekal tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Tapi Itachi tahu, itu bukanlah senyuman yang biasa diberikan Naruto padanya, itu adalah senyuman yang penuh keterpaksaan.

.

.

"Kita sudah lama tidak minum bersama."

Itachi menatap Shisui yang berada disampingnya sedang menuangkan sake kedalam cawan, sepupunya itu kemudian menyodorkan cawan yang sudah terisi penuh itu kehadapannya. Shisui kemudian lanjut mengisi cawannya yang juga telah kosong.

"Aahh, padahal ini sudah bulan Maret, tetapi cuaca masih sangat dingin sekali." keluhnya sesaat setelah pria itu meneguk habis sake nya.

Itachi meliriknya dari balik cawan sakenya yang tengah berada dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman dan bibi? Ah iya, dan juga adikmu Sasuke?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Shisui.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak tinggal bersama mereka," jawabnya singkat.

Itachi melirik Shisui yang tengah tertawa.

"Kau ini, ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya, bagaimana keadaanmu belakangan ini?"

Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi Shisui, kemudian meletakkan cawan sake nya keatas meja.

"Seperti yang kau bisa lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Itachi menatap Shisui yang mendecak kesal mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah _move on_ dari Izumi kan?"

"Ah, dari ekspresimu tampaknya kau memang benar-benar sudah _move on_ dari perempuan itu, syukurlah."

Itachi mengambil botol sake dihadapannya dan menuangkan isinya kedalam cawannya.

"Bukannya kau yang selalu menasehatiku untuk cepat-cepat melupakannya, dan kau juga selalu berkata bahwa wanita tidak hanya dia."

Itachi kembali menatap Shisui yang kembali tertawa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Shisui seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Lalu sekarang katakan padaku, siapa perempuan itu?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Perempuan yang berhasil kembali mencairkan hatimu yang dingin."

Itachi terdiam, sesaat sosok gadis bersurai pirang terlintas dibenaknya. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shisui, menatap apapun yang ada dihadapannya, dan mencoba memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

Tapi tampaknya tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, rona merah perlahan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar Shisui yang kembali tertawa disampingnya, sembari mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tampaknya musim semi datang lebih cepat tahun ini."

.

.

 _Love is like winter_

 _Warm breaths thaw cold hearts until_

 _one day the spring comes_

.

.

Itachi menatap layar komputer dihadapannya, walau kedua oniksnya fokus menatap tabel excel dihadapannya namun tidak dengan pikirannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak datang ke divisinya, padahal tidak pernah satu haripun dilewatkan gadis itu tanpa mengunjungi ruangan mereka, istilah 'supervisi' selalu menjadi alasan gadis itu jika ditanya kenapa Ia selalu bertandang ke berbagai divisi. Dan kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak datang lagi hari ini membuatnya sedikit uring-uringan.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya, jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia pun segera mematikan komputernya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Itachi berjalan pelan menuju stasiun didekat kantornya, namun oniksnya tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok gadis bersurai pirang yang berjalan menuju sebuah restoran Izakaya. Tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya berlari mengejar sang gadis.

"Naruto!" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padanya, sesaat Ia merasa waktu terhenti saat oniksnya menatap wajah Naruto, ah betapa Ia merindukan gadis itu ternyata.

"Ne Itachi, kau mau menemani aku minum, aku yang traktir."

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang disampingnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat tidak seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenalnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu minum sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Beberapa kali dirinya pernah ikut pergi karaoke bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya dimana Naruto juga ikut kala itu, dan jika dia harus jujur, sesungguhnya dirinya mau diajak pergi ke tempat karaoke oleh Sakura saat itu karna Ia tahu Natuto juga ikut pergi, dan saat itu gadis bersurai pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun.

Namun saat ini, gadis itu bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua botol sake seorang diri, dan sekarang gadis itu telah mengambil botol ketiganya.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti minum sekarang!" perintahnya.

Raut wajah sang gadis yang terlihat menyimpan kesedihan membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karena tiga botol sake ini," ujar sang gadis seraya melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

"Wajahmu sudah memerah, kau mulai mabuk."

Itachi mengambil paksa botol sake yang ada ditangan Naruto, dan langsung dihadiahi wajah cemberut sang gadis.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, baiklah itu untukmu, aku akan memesan lagi."

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya, membuat Itachi yang melihatnya kesal. Tak tahukah gadis itu kalau dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sudah terlalu banyak minum?

"Paman, aku minta satu botol lagi."

Dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali mendapatkan sake yang diinginkannya, Itachi berusaha mengambil botol sake tersebut, namun sayangnya tangannya kalah cepat dengan sang gadis.

"Ahh.., sudah lama aku tidak minum seperti ini," ujar Naruto sesaat setelah menegak habis sake yang baru dituangnya.

Itachi menatap kesal kearah Naruto, jika gadis itu sedang ada masalah seharusnya Ia menceritakannya pada dirinya, mungkin Ia bisa membantu memberikan solusi. Awalnya Ia mengira gadis itu marah padanya, atau dirinya membuat suatu kesalahan sehingga beberapa hari belakangan ini gadis itu tidak datang keruangannya. Namun saat melihat kondisi gadis itu saat ini, tampaknya asumsinya meleset.

Namun hal itu belum membuat Itachi bisa tersenyum lega, Ia tidak suka dengan ekspresi diwajah Naruto saat ini. Ia lebih menyukai gadis itu yang tertawa dengan cerianya, sifat naifnya, bahkan Ia merindukan Naruto yang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan.

"Ne Itachi, ayo kita bermain game."

Itachi menatap Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum tipis padanya, saat dirinya belum juga memberikan jawaban gadis itu mulai mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Nama permainannya Kiss, Marry, Kill."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memangnya ada permainan seperti itu?

"Setelah kau mencium orang tersebut, menikahinya, kemudian kau membunuhnya? Aku baru tahu kau memiliki jiwa psikopat."

Gadis itu mendecak pelan, tapi hey, jika diartikan maksud permainan itu pasti begitu kan?

"Bukan seperti itu permainannya, disini kau akan diberikan tiga orang yang berbeda, kemudian kau harus menentukan …"

Itachi merasakan cengkaraman Naruto pada lengannya mulai mengendur, Ia kemudian melihat raut wajah sang gadis yang kembali cemberut.

Itachi memejamkan matanya sesaat, ingin rasanya Ia membenturkan kepalanya. Baru saja gadis itu kembali ceria, Ia malah membuat keadaan kembali memburuk. Seharusnya dia mengikuti saja apapun perkataan Naruto, mengikuti apapun permainan yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan."

Itachi kembali menatap Naruto, Ia mendesah lega dalam hati tatkala melihat gadis itu kembali tersenyum, sepertinya gadis itu mendapat sebuah ide baru.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'If We Got Married'?"

Tanpa disadari Itachi, ia kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Naruto.

"Aku tahu tatapanmu, tentu saja ada permainan seperti itu," lanjut Naruto seolah tahu isi pikirannya.

"Cara bermainnya sangat mudah, kau hanya menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan kalau seandainya kita menikah, itu saja."

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah, kalau begitu kau mulai duluan."

Baiklah, permainan apapun itu akan Ia ikuti, asalkan gadis itu bisa kembali ceria. Ia mendengar Naruto yang berdehem pelan.

"Pertama, kita akan menikah di sebuah gereja, kau tengah menungguku di altar, dan saat aku masuk kedalam gereja dan berjalan menuju altar kau menangis,"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Refleks Itachi menginterupsi narasi Naruto, yang langsung dihadiahi wajah cemberut sang gadis.

"Tentu saja kau harus menangis, kau terharu karena melihatku sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan kau juga terharu karena merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung bisa menikahiku," ujar Naruto seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Ingin rasanya Itachi tertawa , sepertinya gadis ini terlalu banyak menonton dorama.

"Baiklah, terus .."

"Hm..,"

Gadis itu memegang ujung dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, terus saat aku hamil, ditengah malam aku ingin memakan ramen Ichiraku, lalu walau kesal kau tetap pergi ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi, tapi sayangnya kedai paman Teuchi sudah tutup, dan kau menggedor paksa pintu kedai paman Teuchi."

Kali ini Itachi tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, Ia tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto, hey bukankah alur plotnya terlalu cepat, sekelebat sebuah ide jahil muncul dibenaknya.

"Tunggu, kau men-skip malam pengantin kita?"

Naruto memukul lengannya disampingnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah, yang Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah wajah gadis itu merona karena mabuk atau karena ucapannya.

"Ecchi."

Itachi kembali tertawa saat gadis itu kembali memukul lengannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, baiklah sepertinya tebakan keduanya yang benar.

"Bisakah kau diam terlebih dahulu, agar aku bisa menyelesaikannya, nanti akan ada giliranmu."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

"Hm, sampai dimana tadi? Ah, lalu ternyata kita memiliki bayi kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan kedua bayi kembar kita mewarisi warna rambut dan bola matamu, wajah mereka sangat mirip denganmu, tapi salah satu anak kita sifatnya mewarisi sifat ku yang ceria, hm .., lebih baik sang adik yang mewarisi sifatku, sedangkan sang kakak mewarisi sifatmu yang tenang cenderung pendiam."

Itachi tak hentinya tertawa mendengar plot buatan Naruto tentang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, Ia menyangga wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, oniksnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik sang gadis yang masih bersemangat menceritakan skenario kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kelak. Ah, sepertinya hidup bersama Naruto bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu!"

Itachi akhirnya berhenti tertawa, Ia kemudian melirik singkat jam dinding yang ada di restoran Izakaya tersebut yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tampaknya Ia harus segera mengantar gadis ini pulang ke apartemennya.

"Tidak-tidak, ini sudah larut malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," lanjut Itachi yang kini tengah berdiri dan menarik lengan sang gadis, memaksanya untuk ikut berdiri.

Itachi menatap Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya, sesaat Ia seperti mendengar suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis.

"Ne Itachi, kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dan benar seperti dugannya, terdapat jejak airmata diwajah Naruto yang sontak membuat Itachi membulatkan kedua oniksnya.

"Kau mabuk, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Itachi masih bersikeras untuk mengantar gadis itu, Ia kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang gadis, Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian setelah melihat ekspresi terluka diwajah sang gadis. Ingin rasanya Ia bertanya pada Naruto, siap orang yang telah membuatnya bersedih seperti itu, dan Ia pasti berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun orang yang telah berhasil membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhasil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkaramnya. Itachi menatap Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mabuk, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Na .."

Itachi masih bersikeras untuk mengantar sang gadis, namun tampaknya Naruto benar-benar serius untuk pulang seorang diri.

"Ah, taksi!"

Sesaat kemudian, taksi yang dipanggil Naruto berhenti. Dengan hati-hati gadis bersurai pirang itu masuk, pintu taksi pun otomatis tertutup. Ia menatap Naruto yang menurunkan kaca jendela.

"Itachi, ja ne!" ujar gadis itu seraya melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman terakhirnya.

Andai Itachi tahu kalau malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya Ia bersama sang gadis, maka Ia pasti akan bersikeras untuk mengantar Naruto, mungkin Ia akan kembali menarik paksa gadis itu dari taxi yang baru dinaikinya, dan mungkin Ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang gadis, karena akhirnya Ia sadar bahwa Ia menyukai gadis bersurai pirang itu.

.

.

Itachi menutup macbook miliknya, dan mulai merapikan beberapa dokumennya yang ada diatas meja. Ini sudah hari kelima Ia berada di Osaka, dan syukurnya seluruh pekerjaannya dalam rangka supervisi kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ia tersenyum lega setelah akhirnya selesai melakukan presentasi pada saat closing meeting dengan Kepala Kantor Cabang Osaka dan beberapa jajaran Kepala Bidangnya, dirinya yang bertugas di Kantor Pusat sudah sangat sering mendapatkan penugasan melakukan supervisi ke berbagai Kantor Cabang di berbagai daerah.

"Uchiha-san, untuk tiket pesawat anda, apakah mau dipesankan untuk kepulangan besok sabtu?"

Itachi menatap seorang karyawan pria yang datang padanya. Ia berfkir sesaat, ah hampir saja Ia lupa.

"Bisakah untuk tiket pesawat kepulanganku dipesankan hari minggu pagi? Sepertinya ada beberapa barang yang ingin aku beli sebelum aku pulang."

Ia langsung teringat wajah Naruto, gadis itu sudah menyampaikan list makanan yang diinginkannya. Sebenarnya Itachi bukan tipikal seseorang yang mau repot-repot membawa oleh-oleh sepulang dinas dari luar kota, tapi untuk Naruto akan dibuatnya sebagai pengecualian.

.

.

Itachi menatap jajaran pohon sakura yang bermekaran disepanjang taman Osaka Castle, yang merupakan simbol kebanggan kota tersebut. Itachi tersenyum tipis, tampaknya Shisui benar, musim semi datang lebih cepat tahun ini.

Bukannya melangkahkan kakinya langsung menuju jembatan menuju benteng tersebut, Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah stand penjual takoyaki. Itachi bukannya tipikal seseorang yang suka memakan jajanan seperti ini, tapi karena ini saran Naruto akhirnya Ia membeli seporsi takoyaki tersebut.

Aroma takoyaki langsung menyeruak di indra penciumannya. Ia mengeluarkan uang recehan dan memberikan 600 yen pada sang bibi penjual takoyaki. Itachi meniup takoyakinya yang masih panas, dan dengan perlahan Ia memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya setelah memastikan makanan itu sudah lebih dingin. Lidahnya langsung mengecap rasa sedap dari makanan tersebut. Ia tersenyum, selera makanan Naruto benar-benar patut diancungi jempol, dan Ia juga setuju dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ini adalah takoyaki terenak yang pernah dimakannya.

Itachi segera mengambil smartphone nya, mengabadikan foto takoyaki yang ada ditangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika mengirim foto tersebut pada Naruto, Ia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi heboh dari sang gadis. Namun senyumnya langsung sirna tatkala Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki kontak sang gadis. Rasanya Itachi ingin membenturkan kepalanya, bisa-bisanya Ia tidak pernah menanyakan kontak sang gadis selama enam bulan belakangan ini.

Sorenya Ia menghabiskan waktunya menusuri kawasan Dotombori, oniksnya kemudian menatap etalase toko yang memajang Pocky ukuran jumbo, ah pesanan Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam toko tersebut, memilih berbagai jenis rasa dari produk Pocky tersebut.

Kini diatas tempat tidur dihotelnya berserakan tumpukan kotak Pocky ukuran jumbo beraneka rasa, dan keripik kentang merk Pringles rasa okonomiyaki dan takoyaki permintaan Naruto. Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan, tampaknya Ia harus mulai memasukkan semua makanan itu kedalam kopernya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak kepulangannya dari Osaka, namun sampai saat ini Naruto belum juga datang keruangannya. Apa gadis itu sudah melupakan ritual 'supervisi' nya yang rutin dilakukannya setiap hari?

Sakura dan Kiba juga tampak tak pernah menyinggung nama gadis itu selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

Itachi menghela nafasnya, Ia kemudian melirik paper bag berisi makanan untuk Naruto yang telah disiapkannya. Padahal Ia sudah membayangkan wajah ceria sang gadis saat memakan Pocky ukuran jumbo itu.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, sepertinya jam istirahat ini Ia harus mengesampingkan gengsinya dan mendatangi Divisi Perencanaan tempat gadis itu berada.

Itachi melirik kubikel kosong disamping Shiranui Genma sesampainya Ia di ruangan Divisi Perencanaan, seharusnya Naruto berada disitu, Ia ingat dulu sekali Ia pernah diminta mengambil berkas dari Divisi Perencanaan. Namun sosok sang gadis tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia menatap Genma yang meliriknya dari balik kubikelnya.

"Shiranui-san, kau tahu Naruto berada dimana?"

Itachi menatap Genma yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaannya, pria itu kemudian melirik paper bag yang dibawanya. Sadar akan tatapan Genma, Itachi langsung memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untuknya," lanjutnya seraya mengangkat paper bag nya dan menunjukkannya pada Genma.

"Uchiha-kun, apa Naruto tidak memberitahumu kalau Ia sudah berhenti bekerja di perusahaan ini sejak minggu lalu?"

Ekspresi terkejut terpancar jelas diwajah Itachi tatkala mendengar ucapan Shizune yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri dibelakang Genma.

"Ah, iya, hari terakhir dia bekerja saat kau tidak berada disini yah?"

Itachi bergeming, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Shizune, dia tidak salah dengarkan? Gadis itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini? Dan kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya?

Itachi mendecak pelan, saat ini hanya satu orang yang dipikirannya, Hyuga Hinata. Sebagai HRD, gadis itu pasti memiliki data lengkap seluruh karyawan yang pernah bekerja dikantor ini.

.

.

Itachi memijit dahinya, oniksnya menatap fokus selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya. Oniksnya kemudian beralih pada google maps di smartphone nya.

"Jika menurut maps, alamat yang diberikan Hinata itu seharusnya disini," gumamnya pelan.

Namun Ia sudah mengelilingi daerah tersebut, tapi tidak ada bangunan dengan nomor 105. Apa data yang ada di aplikasi Hinata tidak update?

Ck,

Ia mendecak kesal.

Sabtu ini Ia langsung mengambil flight pertama ke Sapporo, Perfektur Hokaido, dan langsung lanjut mengambil kereta menuju Asahikawa kota tempat tinggal Naruto, Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Sebenarnya sudah lama Ia sadar kalau Ia menyukai gadis itu, namun baru saat ini Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang gadis. Tapi bagaimana bisa Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto jika Ia saja tidak bisa menemukan alamatnya, bahkan bisa dikatakan Ia seperti tersesat di tempat ini.

Seharusnya semuanya akan lebih mudah jika nomor ponsel gadis pirang itu bisa dihubungi, namun sedari tadi nomornya tidak aktif.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi Sakura, bukankah gadis itu sahabat akrab Naruto?

Itachi mengambil smartphone nya, mencari kontak Sakura didalamnya.

"Sakura, bisa kau berikan alamat Naruto saat ini padaku?"

"..., Sakura bisakah kau tidak usah menanyakan keperluanku dengan alamatnya?"

Itachi memijit keningnya, benar-benar sangat sulit menyimpan rahasia dari Sakura yang sedang dalam _mode want to know_ nya.

"Baiklah, saat ini aku sedang berada di Hokaido, aku sudah mendapatkan alamatnya dari Hinata tapi sepertinya data yang ada di database miliknya tidak update, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya."

Akhirnya Sakura memberikan alamat Naruto padanya, dan benar sesuai dugaannya, alamat yang diberikan Sakura berbeda dengan yang diberikan Hinata. Itachi menghela nafas, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau senin nanti beritanya yang berada di Hokaido untuk menemui Naruto akan tersebar di Kantor.

Tapi terserahlah, yang penting Ia bisa bertemu Naruto saat ini.

Itachi mengetikkan alamat tersebut pada aplikasi Maps nya, Ia menghela nafas lega, alamatnya hanya beberapa blok dari tempatnya saat ini.

Dan Itachi kembali berlari.

Itachi menatap sebuah papan toko kue tradisional, Ia memeriksa kembali chat dari Sakura.

"Sesuai," gumamnya.

Ia menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir di dahinya, berusaha mengatur pernafasannya, Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu toko tersebut.

Sling,

Suara lonceng yang digantung di pintu toko menggema saat Ia membukanya.

"Selamat da ..., Itachi?"

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas diwajah sang gadis.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Kedua sapphire gadis itu membulat sempurna mendengar perkataannya.

Itachi berjalan perlahan mendekati sang gadis, Ia menatap Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

"Ja .., jangan bercanda seperti itu, ah, Itachi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disi .., eh?"

Itachi yang sudah berada dihadapan gadis itu menarik sang gadis keluar dari balik etalase. Kini gadis itu berada berhadapan dengannya tanpa ada pembatas diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan berhenti bekerja? Dan kenapa kau tidak berpamitan padaku? Kau tahu aku benar-benar terkejut saat aku datang ke divisimu dan mengetahui kau sudah tidak ada lagi disitu?"

Itachi menghela nafasnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Gadis itu masih bergeming, sapphire nya masih tertuju padanya.

Itachi menundukkan wajahnya, perlahan Ia menarik nafas dan kembali menatap wajah cantik Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya lagi.

"Ah iya, kenapa aku langsung melamarmu sesuka hatiku, aku saja bahkan tidak tahu apa kau juga mencin .."

Kedua oniks Itachi membulat sempurna tatkala dirasakannya bibir Naruto berada diatas bibirnya, gadis itu menciumnya. Namun ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, perlahan gadis itu menarik kembali wajahnya.

Itachi menangkup wajah sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya kembali didekatkannya dengan sang gadis. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya mengecap kembali rasa dari lipgloss strawberry yang dipakai Naruto. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menarik wajah sang gadis lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Gadis itu tidak membalas pernyataan cintanya, namun dari cara Naruto yang membalas ciumannya, Ia tahu, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ehm,"

Sebuah suara dehaman seorang wanita membuat Itachi tersadar dan langsung menyudahi ciumannya. Ia dan Naruto refleks menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ibu ..?"

Itachi melirik Naruto yang tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya lurus menatap perempuan yang dipanggil Ibu oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian membungkuk singkat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk melamar putri anda."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Untuk CoffeTachi, maaf yah saat ini aku belum bisa terima request fic. Karena sebenarnya menulis fanfiction hanya sebagai sambilan saat aku lagi senggang dan ada ide aja. Aku nggak punya jadwal tetap untuk update fic2 aku. Pekerjaanku di dunia nyata cukup menyita waktu, jadi sangat jarang aku punya waktu yang benar-benar senggang yang bisa kukerahkan untuk fokus menulis fanfiction.


End file.
